Young Love Never Dies
by Elizabeth Bathory
Summary: co-authored with Matt Lawson - What do you do when you fall in love with your best mate's cousin? Sirius Black never seemed the type to fall in love, but when he and Domenica Knight, James Potter's cousin, graduated from Hogwarts, a war brought them close
1. Chapter 1

**Young Love Never Dies**

**By Elizabeth Bathory and Matt Lawson**

It was on a cold, wet December night that two young wizards snuck out of their safe place to find some excitement and joy amidst the darkness of the war they were fighting. Barely out of Hogwarts, they were already Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix. It was a heavy burden to bear on two eighteen year olds, especially ones who loved life as much as they did. They had stolen away in a Muggle cab to an electric dance club in the middle of London proper where no wizards were expected to find them and no Muggles would ever know the difference from them and any other person there.

One of them was a dark haired beauty with the darkest brown eyes anyone has ever seen. Her sun kissed complexion was starting to fade with the winter darkness and her flattering shape was hidden slightly by her black leather jacket to protect her from the winter chill. The only hints that Domenica Knight was not your typical girl but a witch instead was her wand stuffed in an inside pocket and her pyromagiac abilities to conjure and control fire at her whim.

The other one was a tall handsome young man. His dark hair was cut short, indicating to anyone who truly knew him that all was well. His gray eyes were fathomless and seemed to sparkle mischievously as he glanced over to his female companion and good friend. Sirius Black wasn't a normal man though by far. He was fun-loving for certain, and he was known to be a prankster during his school days. There were two strange things about him. For one, he was a wizard, which could be told by the wand in his back pocket and hidden by his leather jacket. For two, he was also an animagus and could willingly turn himself into a big black dog. No one would know either at the moment, although he did have a tendency to give an infectious doglike bark from time to time.

As they came to the entrance to the club, he opened the door for her. "After you," he stated and gave her a warm smile despite the bitter cold and the rain. As soon as she entered, he walked inside. Many sounds, smells, and sights assaulted him, and he shook the rain out of his hair much like a dog would. He noticed that he had sprinkled her a bit, and he gave a wry grin. "Sorry, Dory." He then gave his famous bark-like laugh as he realized that rhymed.

Domenica turned and warmed her hands as she ran her fingers through his hair to finish drying it. "I swear Sirius that sometimes Padfoot becomes more of your personality than you would let on." She said with a gentle smile as she moved to brush the water off of her jacket.

The music in the club was electric, its beat almost taking on a life of its own. Domenica almost let it seep into her. Since the war had begun, she had not felt this much alive. She felt light and free without the unending pain and stench of death hanging over head. She wanted to dance, drink and forget that she was up to her neck in a bloody war.

Sirius closed his eyes briefly as she dried his hair with her warm hands. Her little gift of pyromagia certainly came in hand y, since he couldn't bring out his wand and dry off with a spell. It might look a little odd to the Muggles, and they wanted to blend in tonight. He had grinned about what she said. "Well, James still swears that I should just remain as Padfoot." He fully embraced his dog animagus form.

He took a deep breath as the lights of the club reflected in his gray eyes. There was a variety of scents from alcohol to cigarette smoke to sweat to perfume. It was invigorating and normal. Being in a club like this was what eighteen year olds should be doing. They should get out there and have fun. Dance and drink and be with friends. They shouldn't have to worry about whether or not the next time they went to work or were called by the Order that they might die or even worse see a loved one die.

The beat of the club truly was infectious. It was just a purely entertaining place, a place where you could forget your worries and fears. He felt a wider grin purse his lips as he grabbed Dory's hand. "Let's dance!" He led her out to the dance floor. Many people were dancing. Muggles definitely could be so carefree. It was great! He spun Dory around and then pulled her back closer to him as he began to dance to the beat.

Domenica let her body press against Sirius' as they danced. She brushed against him as she turned and nearly embraced him as they were drawn together by the music. The smells and sounds in the club were so prevalent but Domenica's mind was only focused on one...Sirius. The sound of his voice, his touch, his scent...all of them filled her so she felt complete some how. It was different but completely desired. "You know staying a dog all of the time has some disadvantages as well. How could you be with me?" she asked as she had wrapped her arms around his neck.

Despite the other scents in the club, Sirius could particularly distinguish Domenica's familiar scent as her body brushed against his. It was a warm and inviting scent, and it brought a smile to his lips as they danced. He couldn't help but turn his smile into a mischievous grin when she asked him that particular question. "Well, there is doggy-style," he stated before giving another bark-like laugh. It was a very bad, naughty joke, but he couldn't help it. It screamed to be told. He did place his hands on her hips, pulling her a little closer to him as they danced. "I suppose it does have its disadvantages though. Dog food is terrible." He gave her a playful wink. Even though the club was crowded, he no longer cared to notice. Tonight was just about fun...and the two of them.

Domenica slid her hands up Sirius' chest before wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're terrible," she teased as she gazed into his stormy eyes. She so longed to kiss his lips, unconsciously licking her own, but she was hesitant to make the first move. As they danced, everything seemed right with the world, if only for this moment.

Sirius grinned. "You know it," he commented. Perhaps he was a bit terrible, but he was usually fun-loving. He was a great friend as well...very loyal like a dog. Sometimes friendships changed though, and he understood that. As they danced, he felt like the very same was happening to his and Domenica's friendship. It could be a very good change, if she didn't decide to turn him into a crispy critter. He doubted she would do that.

His gray eyes noticed the pink tip of her tongue brush against her lovely red lips. She was very beautiful in that sexy, mysterious way. He could not resist temptation any further. He leaned his head down as his lips captured her own. The kiss was soft and sensual with just a tad bit of hesitation as he was waiting to see if she would return the kiss or smack him for being the bold Gryffindor he was.

When Sirius captured Domenica in a kiss, she deepened it without a second thought. They were friends first but this changed everything. Domenica made her intentions known through that kiss. Her eyes closed and she broke down her walls, letting her emotions through. She loved Sirius as a friend but wanted him as a lover as well. She was drawn to him and had been for a few years but now he had to accept the love she was offering.

Sirius was almost completely shocked when she didn't slap him. He didn't pull away though. He started this kiss, so he wasn't about to pull away when she deepened it. The way life currently was for them, this wasn't the perfect situation. The wizarding world was in the middle of a terrible and devastating war. Yet, was there ever any perfect time? He did not think so. One hand that was on her waist moved around and cupped her ass as his tongue slipped inside of her mouth. Tonight was definitely their night, even if they might not have another one. In an uncertain world, you had to live life to the fullest, and that was exactly how Sirius planned to live his life.

Domenica was actually a little surprised when Sirius had moved his hand but it was not an unpleasant one. She slipped her tongue to him as her hands went up to his hair. She ran her fingers through his dark lock as she pulled him closer to her. She wanted him and for more than just one night. If they only had one night together, she wanted it to be wonderful.

Sirius's tongue entangled with Domenica's during the powerful, deep kiss. In a world with so many wrongs, it felt so right. Softly he groaned against her lips. His thoughts went to leaving or finding the nearest bathroom, but it was their night. They had some time. They should enjoy the night as much as possible. With the war, they never could be certain if tonight would be the only one they might get. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss. "Shall we get some drinks?" he inquired. He enjoyed dancing, but there was more to do at this club. They should make the best of it.

Domenica broke from the kiss a little breathless and very turned on. She nodded at first when Sirius mentioned drinks, still trying to find her voice. "A drink would do some good." she said breathlessly. "I am just a little hot."

He noticed that she was a little breathless, and he grinned, knowing he was because of it. He then chuckled. "Well, I think you are more than just a little hot, but drinks are good." He took her hand and led her over to the bar. "I'll take a beer." He motioned for Dory to pick whatever she wanted to drink. He was buying.

Domenica couldn't help but blush a little at Sirius' slipped in compliment. "Sangria." she told the bartender.

Sirius grinned at the bartender. "Then, get the lady a sangria and keep the change." He put down a ten pound note, figuring that it should cover the beer, the sangria, and a rather nice tip. "Thanks mate," the bartender stated as he took the money and quickly got them their drinks. "Thanks," Sirius stated as he looked at Dory and grinned. "There you go, m'lady." He lifted up his glass. "I think we should make a toast. To a night of fun and possibilities."

"I'll definitely drink to that." Domenica said as she held up her glass and took a sip. "Do you have any sort of possibilities in mind?"

Sirius took a sip and grinned at what sort of possibilities he had in mind. There were quite a few he could think of, but even though he still had the strong memory of that kiss, he was actually almost shy to suggest some of them. "Well, I was thinking we could have a few more drinks, dance a bit more, and see where the night leads us after that."

Domenica smiled as she took another sip of her drink. "I like mysteries and adventure. I like not knowing where the roads will lead." she purred as she leaned in closer to him. "There is a reason why you all called me Enigma."

Sirius smirked. "That's very true, Enigma. Then, it will just be a mystery of where tonight leads us, especially after this club." He put his arm around her when she leaned closer to her. Spontaneously, he leaned in and kissed her deeply before giving her a grin and taking another sip of his beer.

As Sirius kissed her, Domenica unconsciously let her leg wrap around his as she gave into his kiss once more. When he broke away from her, she sipped her drink and tried to catch her breath. "A girl could get used to this."

Sirius felt Domenica's leg wrapped around his, which caused their bodies to be rather close together at the bar. He also took another sip of drink. A girl could get used to this rang in his head. A grin pursed his lips. "A guy could too, love," he commented. He always liked Domenica. She was beautiful, intelligent, and talented. She was his best mate's cousin, so he never thought too much about a serious relationship with her before. Now, tonight, it seemed a possibility. He reminded himself not to get ahead of himself though. In this uncertain world, there were just too many possibilities out there that could drown out the happier possibilities.

As the grin spread across Sirius' lips, Domenica was smiling as she gazed into his eyes. He had always seemed so unattainable as James' best friend and she had put up self imposed limitations against him. This was all changing now. As one arm slid around his neck and her other raked her fingers through his hair, she told the limitations to be damned. As she slid her leg up around his hip and thus hiked her skirt a little higher, she put away all the bloody regulations she had set up. "Then make me yours..." she whispered in his ear.

Sirius felt a wonderful shiver go up his spine when Domenica told him to make her his. Oh, he wanted to. It was a very easy request to fulfill, but he hesitated only for a few seconds. What would James think? He might be upset with him, but Sirius wasn't going to do anything that Domenica wouldn't want. After all, the woman could take care of herself as she often reminded her four male friends when they tried to be overprotective of her. His hand went down to the leg that was wrapped around his hip. There was some bare skin, and he ran his fingertips over it. Her skin was soft and firm. With no further hesitation, he lifted her up off the ground a couple of inches and kissed her more passionately and deeply than the other kisses before.

Domenica gasped with pleasure as Sirius touched her bear skin and she fell deeply into the kiss he was giving her. She pressed her body against his fully so he could feel the heat he was generating inside of her with his passion. Her eyes closed as she leg-locked around his hip.

Sirius groaned against her lips. His tongue mingled with hers, and he felt himself getting aroused. He knew he would have to pull apart from her or that they might not make it home. He did not want to be so crude as to have his way with her in the bathroom of this club. Reluctantly, he made certain she was steady onto her feet as he slowly broke the kiss. "Wow," he whispered with a grin before taking another swig of his beer.

Domenica felt such a rush of emotions and sensations run though her that it almost made her head spin. She downed the rest of her drink and looked straight into Sirius' eyes. "Let's get out of here." she suggested.

Sirius couldn't help but grin. She wanted to leave with him, and he felt more than ready to go. "We can always drink and dance at my place," he stated. They didn't need the club. He grabbed her hand. "Let's get a cab and go."

Domenica kissed Sirius one more time as they ran outside back into the pouring rain. It seemed to be raining even harder than it had been before and they were quickly soaked through with the cold December rain as they waited for the cab. Why did muggle transportation have to be so slow?

Once the cab had arrived, Domenica jumped inside and pulled Sirius with her, giving him a quick nudge to give the driver his address before she captured him once more.

Sirius paid little attention to the rain. He was enjoying being with a beautiful, intelligent woman. He fell into the cab beside her and continued to kiss her as they began to move off to his flat. His hands began to run over her upper body before he pulled her even more closely and mingled hi s tongue with hers in a passionate kiss. He hoped the cabby arrived to his flat soon. Otherwise, he might not be able to wait.

Domenica draped one of her legs over Sirius' lap as they drove, letting herself dive completely into their passion. She was so taken over by him that she did not notice that they had stopped at Sirius' flat.

Sirius was enthralled by her. She was everything he could have ever wanted, and he definitely wanted her. He continued to deepen the kiss and tried very hard to restrain himself while they were in the cab. It was very hard, and he didn't even know that they had arrived until he heard a male's voice coming back to him.

"Hey, mate! It's time to leave. This you're stop, right?" the cabby inquired as he tried to get rid of his passengers. Kids!

Sirius slowly disentangled himself from Domenica as he looked out the window. "This is it." He handed the cabby more money than necessary. "Keep the change, mate." He gave him a grin and got out of the cab. He grabbed Domenica's hand and pulled her toward him. "Let's go inside," he said as he kissed her again and began to move towards his apartment building, so they could go up to the third floor where his flat was.

Domenica followed Sirius up his stairs in a run, the sound of her stilettos clicking the steps up to the third floor. Once Sirius had gotten the door open, she captured his lips deeply once more as she kicked the door closed behind them.

Sirius heard the door shut, and he used his wand to lock it. He kissed her hungrily as he stripped off his jacket and tossed it over a chair. He did the same with her own before he pulled her close to him. He ran his hands all over her body. He wanted to remember everything about her. They then fell against the plush couch, and he chuckled against her lips. The couch was fine for the moment. They would eventually get to the bedroom.

Domenica shifted on the couch underneath him so her skirt got hiked up to her hips. She wrapped her legs around his hips as she slid her hands over his chest, caressing and teasing as she undid his shirt and pushed it off. She then slid her hand inside the back of his trousers, playing with the bare skin of his bum.

Sirius began to grind against her as he helped toss his shirt to the floor. He was never one to be too neat about things. His hand went under her skirt, and he touched her smooth bare legs. His fingers toyed at her panties. He wanted to rip them off, but maybe he ought to work on the shirt first. His hands left her panties as he moved back up to her shirt and proceeded to take it off. A pleasurable shiver went up his spin as he felt her hands on his bum. She was beautiful, and he couldn't wait to make love to her. Yes, make love because he wanted this to be more than just casual sex.

Domenica shrugged off her shirt leaving her in only her black satin and lace bra as she slid her hand down Sirius' stomach to the waist of his pants and proceeded to undo them, slipping her hand inside and grasping him and playing with him. Her hips reflexively started to move against his as she pressed her body against his while pleasuring him.

Sirius's eyes ran over her body as she was in just her panties and bra. She was completely beautiful. He couldn't see any flaws. His hand reached to her breast, and he touched where her nipple was, feeling it harden underneath her lacy bra. He was pleased to get his pants undone. They were becoming uncomfortable as his arousal was increasing. A pleasurable groan emitted from his lips as she played with him. "Oh, gods," he mumbled against her shoulder as he lightly bit down on it.

Domenica arched into Sirius' hands as he caressed her with a soft sigh coming for her lips. She leaned up and kissed his mouth deeply before nibbling on his earlobe. "Tell me what you want..." she whispered to him as she pushed his pants and underwear down off of his hips. "For I am yours..."

Sirius felt his breath come out hotly against her skin. He shifted as his pants and underwear were taken off and pushed into the floor. His own hands went around and took off her bra. She only had her panties on, but they wouldn't stay on for long. "I want you...all of you," he stated as he grabbed her hand and begged for her to touch his throbbing member while he moved to remove her of her panties, the last barrier between her and him before they could be one.

As her lingerie was removed, Domenica let herself fall open for Sirius. She was hot and very aroused, so eager and anxious to take him into her body. She took his arousal and moved towards the warmth between her legs. "Then take me..." she whispered raggedly as she arched her body up to take his lips deeply.

Sirius did not wait any longer. She was willing and ready as was he. He positioned himself between her legs and plunged into her. Her delicious warmth and wetness enveloped his arousal, and he gave a doglike growl. He wanted to continue to thrust inside of her, but he wanted her to get used to him, so he stayed still for a moment before he began to gently move in and out of her.

Domenica gasped as she felt him enter her and they seemed to match. Her legs wrapped around his hips as she started to mirror his movements. She pulled his lips to hers so she could capture them once more as her fingers played with his hair.

Sirius growled playfully as he thrust inside of her. She was so hot and wet and ready for him. It was perfect. At times, he would move slowly, drawling out her responses to his movements. At times, he was quick. He wanted them to climax. He wanted to enjoy this and remember this always. "I love you," he said softly. He had never told a girl that before, but he did believe it when he said it to Domenica. She was different.

Domenica gasped as the waves of her climax shuddered through her body as Sirius moved within her. As it started to subside she heard him say "I love you" and her eyes met his. "I love you too." she whispered to him. It came from her heart when she said it and she hoped that he believed her.

Sirius felt the waves of her climax tighten around his hard member. He quickened his pace as he wasn't going to last much longer. His own climax hit him, and he groaned pleasurably. Afterwards, he still moved in her, but it was gentle and slow. He heard her declarations of love, and he smiled. He did believe her, but he also wondered how in the world this suddenly happened. They were good friends. She was his best mate's cousin. They had known each other for years and had various other interests through those years. Now, she was in his bed...well, technically his couch...and it was all sudden. He didn't know how things would be after this night, but he did feel like they loved each other at this moment. They might have loved each other all along. It was hard to tell. He wasn't about to speak such thoughts. He definitely didn't want to ruin the moment, so he leaned in and kissed her passionately. When he broke the kiss, he spoke, "That was amazing, and the night is just beginning."

Domenica's head was spinning with passion as she felt Sirius fill her and then his kiss just topped it off. "That was more than amazing." she gasped out. "I am wondering two things...one, why didn't we do this sooner and two, when can we continue it?' she purred to him. "I am just hoping your bed isn't buried under a month's worth of dirty laundry."

Sirius chuckled. "I have no clue why we didn't do this sooner. Then again, it might be a good thing. It would have been very difficult sneaking around=2 0Hogwarts to do such activities. James would have found out, and then he would have killed me...or strongly warn me about being with his cousin." He didn't think that James would ever kill his best mate, but he might hurt him. "As for when we can continue, very soon, baby." He gave a grin. "You are just in luck too. I actually happened to get my laundry done a few weeks ago. There is hardly any on the bed." He winked at her.

"Let me handle James." Domenica stated. "My cousin thinks that he is my keeper but when in reality his opinion means absolutely nothing when it comes to who I go out with. I would think he would be happy that the man I am falling in love with is his best friend and not someone like Severus Snape." she said in a tone that reflected how many times she had this conversation with her dear cousin, James Potter. "But enough about him. I do not want to have visions of James in my head when I have you right in front of me."

Sirius grinned. "That's true. No one would want to be with Snivellus." He shivered at the thought. He thought James might have a slight objection. Sirius was a very bad boy at times. He would be good to Domenica though. He cared about her. Plus, she could burn him to a crisp. It was a good incentive to be good. He then chuckled. "Nope. I love James, but I'd much rather be picturing being with his hot cousin." He winked at her and kissed her again. "Ready to move from the couch to the bed?"

Domenica melted under the kiss and his touch. She returned it passionately, hoping to soothe his fears over what James may think. "Absolutely. The couch is starting to give me a kink in my back."

Sirius frowned slightly when she said that the couch was giving her a kink in her back. "Well, we can't have that. Perhaps I'll just have to work that kink right out." He moved off the couch and then picked her up instead of having her walk to his bedroom. "Pardon the mess," he said as he entered his room and used some wandless magic to light up a lamp by the bed. His bedroom was not very tidy. There were a few pieces of clothing on the floor. An empty pizza box was propped up on its side by his closet door. The walls were plastered in Quidditch posters and Gryffindor posters. There were a few books on his nightstand. Yet, they were Quidditch books and one on defending against the dark arts. It appeared much like one would expect a not too mature, 18-year old's bedroom might look.

The bed was nice and comfortable. It wasn't made exactly, but the sheets were pulled up. The comforter was in Gryffindor colors and had a lion on it. He was extremely proud of the house he had been sorted into, and it showed. "I hope it's not too bad," he said as he placed her on the bed and crawled up beside her.

Domenica slipped under one of the blankets to ward off the December chill as she made room for Sirius. "I definitely like the Gryffindor motif here but the pizza box should go." she said with a small laugh.

Sirius slipped under the blankets beside of her. He laughed when she mentioned the pizza box. "Yeah, it probably should go. If I knew that I was going to have a guest over, I would have taken care of it." He figured that he could deal with the pizza box later. It wasn't going to ruin their night. From the bed, you couldn't even notice it. He leaned in and kissed her. "You are so beautiful, Dory," he said as he ran his fingers through her silky hair.

Domenica closed her eyes as Sirius ran his fingers through her long, dark hair and the words he said set in. She opened her eyes and gazed directly into his. "No one has ever said that to me before," she whispered, "not like that." She moved over so she could rest her head on his chest. "People have said those words to me but the truth wasn't behind it. But you mean every word of it. I can see it in your eyes."

Sirius couldn't help but be surprised when she told him that no one had told her those words and didn't mean it. She was a very beautiful woman. There was no doubt about that, and if people didn't see that, then they were blind! He smiled. "I know you are beautiful." He leaned in and kissed her forehead, her cheeks, and then her lips.

Domenica snaked her arms around Sirius' neck, pulling her body closer to his until it was pressed against him. "You are intoxicating." she whispered as she captured his lips once more in a deep kiss.

Sirius returned the deep kiss enthusiastically. "That might be the sangria talking," he commented against her lips when she said he was intoxicating. He was thoroughly enjoying being with her, and he hoped that they would get a chance to continue this. As he kissed her again, he moved his hand to her firm breast. Gently he kneaded it as he moved his lips to her neck. His warm tongue darted out and tasted her skin. "Delicious."

Domenica tilted her head back and arched her back so her breasts fell further into his hand as hers moved down to his rear. "It's not the sangria when you well know I can go shot for shot with you and James." she whispered as she wrapped one of her legs around his. She loved being with him and wanted it to stay like that.

Sirius chuckled. "I suppose it might not be." Domenica could hold her liquor very well. He ran his thumb over the hard nub over her nipple as his fingers massaged her breast. He was very aroused again, and his throbbing member brushed against her leg. His other hand went over and lightly cupped her sex. It was very hot and wet, and he was ready for her. He shifted in bed. "Ready for another go, love?" he asked before he kissed her deeply.

Domenica shifted so her hips were under Sirius and ready for him as she returned his deep, delicious kiss. Her fingers ran through his hair as she pulled him closer. "For you, always..."

Sirius smiled at her. With a quick thrust, he was deep inside of her. He groaned with the pleasure of it. "I don't think I'll be able to get enough of this," he commented hotly against her ear as he slowly pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in. He took this time slower. The night was still young and so were they.

Domenica locked her legs around his hips as they moved together. Her face was right up against his as she whispered "I love you" in his ear. She did not want to let him out of her body this time. Feeling him inside of her was one of the most pleasurable in the world for her.

"I love you too," Sirius returned as he continued to move inside of her. It was delicious, and he loved being so close to her. He couldn't believe that they hadn't done this before tonight. They seemed so perfect for each other.

As her orgasm coursed through her body once more, Domenica held tight on to Sirius. The more intense her passion got, the tighter she held on to the one she loved. This was so right and she did not even let go as the waves subsided. She wanted to fall asleep in his embrace.

Sirius rode through her orgasm. He barely could hold on before he stiffened and had his own. He spilled his seed deep inside of her. He did not pull right out of her. He lay lightly upon her and sighed softly. "That was wonderful," he whispered as he gently touched her cheek. He loved being with her. It was the best feeling in the world.

Domenica curled into his warmth and his touch, letting her eyes close in a pleasant sleepiness from pass ion. "Could we just stay like this for the rest of the night? Fall asleep in each other's arms and keeping each other warm from the winter air?" she whispered to him as she kissed him deeply.

Sirius was very comfortable. She was beautiful and everything he could possibly want. He just wished he had realized these things a lot sooner. Perhaps it took a war and a night of fun to realize such things though. It certainly didn't hurt. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug as they kissed. "You are more than welcome to stay the night, Dory. You should know that." He smiled at her as he thought he could really get used to this.

"I am not just talking about tonight." Domenica whispered in between kisses. "I want to fall asleep in your arms every night and wake to you every morning. I do not want to be apart from you." she told him. Why she had not seen it before now she did not know but the truth was, she loved him and seemed like she always had.

Sirius was surprised. He never much thought about having a roommate beyond James and such. He never lived with a girl before. If he could live with a woman though, he really could see it working out with Domenica and him. "If you don't mind the place, then you can stay any night you want...every night even," he said with a grin before he kissed her.

"As long as no more random pizza boxes are left around." Domenica said with a small laugh. "I would love to live here. I love my parents dearly but my mother is getting increasingly nervous for my safety with all the assignments I take."

Sirius chuckled. "I will try to clean up a bit more before you move in." He really would have to give the place a good cleaning. For once, he almost wished he had a house elf to clean up after him. He wouldn't want Kreacher though. He was so annoying, and he was glad to be rid of him. He smiled slightly at her comment about her mother. "At least your parents are worried about you. I am sure that mine are very disappointed that my death hasn't been in the paper."

Domenica put two fingers against his lips and hushed him. "Don't talk like that." she admonished him. "Your parents may be right gits but some of us would care if that happened. I never want to see that day."

Sirius smiled slightly. "Oh, I know that my real family would care. It's my birth family that would rejoice, if I died. Well, Andromeda and Ted wouldn't. They like me. Then again, they aren't like most of my family. My own brother has thrown in his lot with You-Know-Who." He rolled his eyes. He thought that Regulus was a complete fool to join the Death Eaters.

Domenica leaned forward and kissed his lips deeply to silence him. "No more talk of those who are lost to us at the moment. Now is not the time for talk of death but only love." she whispered as she kissed him again.

Sirius slowly smiled. "I completely agree." To him, most of his family was dead to him. None of them mattered except a very few of them. He was certain by now that his mother had completely disowned him. He leaned in and kissed Domenica again. "So, we still have some of the night before us. What would you like to do?" he inquired as he ran his fingers lightly along her back.

Domenica smiled before returning his kiss and deepening it. "I think I may need to be thoroughly exhausted by you before I can go to sleep." she purred in his ear. "That is if you are up for it."

Sirius grinned. "It is my goal, m'lady," he told Domenica. He had boundless energy at times, and tonight was one of them. He knew after another time or two, he would be exhausted and ready for a long sleep with his new lady by his side. "I believe I can be up for it," he stated with another grin as he leaned in and kissed her deeply.

Domenica draped her leg across his hip as she traced the muscles along his chest with her finger as she fell into his kiss. "Make me scream your name so loud that your neighbors can hear it." she whispered to him. "Make me fly without my broom."

Sirius grinned. He definitely loved this challenge. "Sounds good to me," he commented with a mischievous grin as he felt himself grow more aroused. He grabbed her hair and pulled her into a fierce kiss. He planned to wear them both out this time as his hands roamed over her firm body.

Domenica arched her body into his as he pulled her closer. She locked one of her legs around his hips as her fingers raked through his hair, making sure to hit all the sensitive points on his scalp as she melted.

Sirius closed his eyes as he felt her fingers run through his hair. It felt good, and he gave a low growl in approval as he moved into position. He was ready, and he was more than certain after two times that she was ready too. His hands grasped her buttocks as he shifted her upward and plunged his hard member into her velvet warmth. "I don't think I'll ever tire of this," he told her as he thrust deep inside of her.

"Good," Domenica whispered as she gave small sounds of pleasure as he plunged deep inside of her, filling her so comfortably. "Because you aren't getting rid of me..." he purred as she locked her legs around his hips and rocked with his motions.

Sirius grinned. He had no intentions on getting rid of her. They were good friends before this, and he was falling even more madly in love with her. She was everything a man like him could want in a woman. "Well, it's good to know we aren't going anywhere." The times were uncertain, and they both could acknowledge that, but right now, right here with her, everything else was very far away.

Domenica kissed him deeply once more as she used her legs to pull their bodies closer. "Shut up, Black and make me scream with ecstasy." she whispered to him as she put a finger on his lips to shush him.

"As you wish," Sirius whispered against her finger. He pulled her even more closely as he rammed his full length deep inside of her. His lips connected with hers as his tongue darted between them. They were so close; there was hardly a millimeter of space between their entwined bodies as they made love.

As his full length moved within her, achingly hitting her cervix, she let her tongue mix with his as she tenderly moved over his lips. His movements quickly pushed her into a loud orgasm, calling his name as she caught her breath and rode the waves of passion.

Sirius's breath came in short bursts as he road her orgasm. He quickly followed her over the edge as his own orgasm hit him. "Domenica," he groaned her name as he spilled his seed deep inside of her. He slowly moved inside of her until it was over, and he lay there lightly on top on her for a moment as he caught his breath. "That was amazing," he whispered.

Domenica sighed contentedly as she wrapped her arms around Sirius, not letting him pull away from her even if he wanted to. "Words don't describe that." she said softly as she was blissfully worn out. "I want to stay like this...all night." she whispered as she placed feather light kisses on his cheek.

Sirius lightly wrapped his arms around Domenica as he made no attempts to move from her. "We can stay like this," he agreed as he leaned in and kissed her. She was everything anyone could want in a woman, and it still amazed him that they were here like this. He never would have thought it could happen.

Domenica was starting to drift off as she curled into his strong embrace. "I love you, Sirius." she whispered.

Sirius noticed how Domenica was drifting off. It seemed like a great idea as he was quite worn out now. "I love you too," he told her as he watched her slip off to dreamland. He quickly followed her as he too fell asleep with a happy smile on his face.

The next morning, the sun was pouring in the window and glistening off the rain drops that still remained there. Domenica slowly opened her eyes and smiled. She had slept very well and she knew it was because of her and Sirius. She looked over to her still sleeping companion and placed a feather-light kiss on his lips before lying down just to watch him as he slept.

Sirius was snoring softly while he slept. He had been pleasantly exhausted last night, and he didn't want to wake up early at all. Slowly though, he realized that someone was watching him, and his senses suddenly went on full alert. Very carefully, he half-opened an eye and then relaxed as he saw Domenica there. It wasn't a dream after all. He grinned. "Morning," he said as he opened his eyes to look at the lovely woman in his bed.

"Good morning." Domenica said with a warm smile as she kissed him again. "You almost looked surprised to see me here."

Sirius laughed. "Oh, I didn't think you would exactly go anywhere, but for a moment, I thought it was just some wonderful dream." He leaned over and kissed her. "I'm glad that it wasn't just a dream. Want some breakfast?" He didn't have much around the flat, but they could manage or even go out for some breakfast.

"It felt like a dream, one I hope doesn't end." Domenica said as she returned his kiss. "I could definitely go for breakfast. I am starving. I think we burned quite a few calories last night."

Sirius grinned. "I hope it doesn't end like one either." He laughed. "I'm starving too. Want to go out to eat for breakfast? I'm afraid I don't have much here besides some two-day-old pizza and maybe a bit of bread for toast." He really was in a sorry state when it came to food in his flat.

"Going out is fine. I figured we would go out since I know you like living on take-away." Domenica said with a small laugh as she gently caressed his cheek.

Sirius grinned. "I'm glad you already realize how it is," he said with a laugh. He stretched lazily. "Let's get a shower. Then, we can grab some chow." He was starving in more ways than one, but they definitely needed a shower. Plus, a shower could be a lot of fun, he thought naughtily.

"Are you suggesting a shower for one or two, Mr. Black?" Domenica purred. "I just want to know what I am getting into here."

Sirius gave another grin. "I was suggesting a shower for two, unless you object." He didn't think she would object at all, but it was her choice. She would always have a choice.

"Why would I object to something as delicious as that?" Domenica said. "Just as long as you don't hog all the hot water and I have to heat it up."

Sirius grinned. "I promise I won't hog the hot water," he said with a grin. He stood up, not caring that he was still very naked. He then grabbed Domenica and pulled her up to stand beside him. He kissed her deeply before he released her and led her into the bathroom. It wasn't very neat in here. There were towels on the floor and various clothing strewn about. He blushed. "Sorry about the mess. If I was expecting company, I would have cleaned." He then turned on the water, letting it warm up.

Domenica followed Sirius into the bathroom, returning his kiss as he let the water warm up. She wrinkled her nose a bit when she saw the laundry on the floor. "Well I guess I may have to do something about this if I am going to be around more often," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her warm body against his. "Or we'll just need to get you a house elf."

Sirius laughed. "If you are over more often, I'll take care of it. I wasn't expecting company last night, although I certainly didn't mind it." He gave a lopsided grin as he tested the water. "Mmm...Nice and warm." He stepped inside the shower and offered his hand to her, so she could get in as well. "And, no house elves. I've had enough of Kreacher. I'm not ready for any more of them." He hated Kreacher.

Domenica took Sirius' hand and stepped under the hot water, facing him as she did. "How about a housekeeper then? Muggle or wizard...your choice," she said with a laugh. "Or just a few cleaning charms."

Sirius considered getting a housekeeper. He had more than enough money to afford one. He unfortunately wasn't too good with cleaning charms as he never had much need for them. "A housekeeper might work," he agreed. He didn't think he would want a Muggle one. His parents would love to hear he had a Muggle cleaning his house, since they believed Muggles should be as subservient as house elves. He probably could find some witch to clean his house once a week at least. He could manage it otherwise.

"Or I can just teach you the proper cleaning charms so I don't have to worry about another woman trying to steal you away from me." Domenica said as she wrapped her arms around Sirius' neck and pressed her body against his.

Sirius chuckled. "I suppose you could just teach me the spells." He would suggest that she help him clean up herself, but he thought that might get him injured, so he kept the idea to himself. "I could always get someone really old to clean...perhaps near 80 or 90."

"And ugly...you forgot ugly." Domenica added as her hand slid down Sirius' body in between them to grasp him and slowly caress him between his legs. "I am the only beauty that should be in here..."

Sirius had thought that old equaled ugly, but he supposed that there could be some nice looking 80 or 90 year old witches out there. "Yes, of course," he agreed with her. She really was the only beauty in his life. He had his flings in the past, but they were nothing compared to this. A soft groan left his lips as Domenica touched him. "I don't think we're getting much cleaning done," he said with a chuckle as he ran his fingers over her right breast.

Domenica smiled and then picked up a wash cloth and some soap. "I wash you and then you wash me?" she said with a smile. "Then fun?"

Sirius gave a lopsided grin. "I think washing up sounds like fun, especially if you wash me and I wash you." He leaned in and kissed her as he pressed his wet body against hers.

"I guess I can accommodate you," Domenica purred as she grabbed the soap and a wash cloth, making sure there was a lot on there before she started with his chest....teasing him as she went on.

Sirius half closed his eyes as Domenica ran the soapy cloth against his chest. "Mm...That feels good," he moaned. He had other relationships with girls before his Dory, but it was nothing like this. He already couldn't get enough of her. He didn't even want to think what would happen when James found out. Of course, he wasn't going to dwell on such things right now while there was a hot, naked, wet woman in front of him. He took off a bit of the soap from his chest and ran it over one of her firm nipples. "We don't want to neglect those, do we?"

Domenica arched into his touch as he washed her breasts. But as he played up top, she went below, sliding her hands down in between his legs. "Not at all. Just like we don't want to neglect this." she purred as she stroked him.

Sirius gave a low groan. "Of course not." He chuckled. "It doesn't like to be neglected at all." He kept one hand at her breasts as his other went lower to between her legs as he teased her. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out with what she was doing to him though, but he was trying his best. He was always up to the challenge.

Domenica spread her legs a little wider to accommodate Sirius' hand between her legs. Her hips reflexively started rocking and she felt the wet warmth starting to come as she continued to stroke him.

Sirius felt the heat coming from between Domenica's legs. It was delicious, and he knew he couldn't hold out much longer. He had to be with her again. She was like a drug to him, but he didn't mind at all that he was already hooked. "I need you now," he told her as he removed his hand and lifted her up, so he could slip inside of her.

Domenica wrapped her legs around Sirius' hips and guided him inside of her as she captured his lips under the hot spray and pressed her body against his.

Sirius thrust deep inside of Domenica as he held onto her. As he kissed her, water ran into his eyes, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered at this moment except Domenica and him. "I love you," he murmured against her lips as he continued to thrust inside of her, getting close to his orgasm.

As she felt Sirius hit right up against her core and rock her through orgasm, "I love you," passed through her lips as her body seemed to melt into his.

Sirius stiffened as his orgasm raced through his body. He held Domenica there for a moment before he slowly let her legs back down, so they would both be standing. "I love you too," he said again. He did love her, and he wondered why he hadn't realized it sooner. The warm water continued to pour over them. "I think I could stay like this forever." He didn't necessarily mean under the water forever, but here with her.

"My thoughts exactly," Domenica replied as she saw a glint of silver come in the window out of the corner of her eye. She reluctantly looked over and saw Dumbledore's patronus - a phoenix - sitting on the floor waiting for them to acknowledge it. "Seems like our fun is being cut short by duty..."

Sirius briefly closed his eyes. "If we can't see it, we can't acknowledge it." He knew it wouldn't be that easy to ignore a summons from Dumbledore. With a sigh, he opened his eyes and looked at the splendid phoenix patronus and listened to the message. "The Order calls." He didn't want to leave with Domenica. He was having too much fun with her, but they had to go. They couldn't abandon the Order for yet another roll in the hay. He shut off the water and toweled off quickly before rapidly getting dressed. "Er...do you think we should show up together?" he suddenly asked. If they did, then the others might get suspicious. He didn't know if he was quite ready for James to find out, but they also couldn't hide whatever was between Dory and him from James forever.

"I am sure we can come up with something believable."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two long months since Domenica and Sirius were able to spend any time together. The war had picked up and missions for the Order of the Phoenix were a regular occurrence. They were constantly being sent separately. When they were able to find some time to be together, they were reduced to stolen moment in dark shadows because they had not yet told their friends that they were indeed an item.

The time that they were being forced apart made it more and more desperate for Domenica to speak to Sirius as soon as was possible. She arranged for them to have a few moments alone before her birthday party. She had told him to come near two hours before everyone else.

Sirius had been miser able the last couple of months. One night, he w as in heaven, and the last two months, he had been in hell. He didn't know how much longer he could live without seeing Domenica more often. His hair had been growing long, which was typical of him when he was in a depressed mood. He missed Domenica. He had even managed to keep his flat c leaner for her. Nothing seemed to work out, and he was getting frustrate d and angry at the Death Eaters and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for interfering with his love life.

Tonight was going to be different though or at least Sirius hoped it would be different. He silently swore that if the Death Eaters and/or Lord Voldemort messed up Dory's birthday party, then Sirius himself would go and destroy them all single-handedly. He was happy that Dory had him coming a little bit before the party. He cut his hair and dressed sharply in some of his best clothes. He also had a lovely bracelet he had bought. The bracelet was gold l inks with red rubies spaced out along the gold. There was also a gold lioness charm on the bracelet. As soon as he saw the bracelet, he knew that it would be perfect for Domenica, and he hoped that she would like it.

Glancing at the time and checking his reflection in the mirror once more, he disapparated from his flat and apparated outside where Domenica's party would be held. He knocked on the door and waited for her to appear.

When Domenica opened the door to Copperstone Manor, her parents' estate, and saw Sirius standing there, a rare smile lit up her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "You are the best gift I could receive." she exclaimed as she hugged him.

Sirius grinned as he saw Domenica. He eagerly returned the deep kiss and held onto her. He chuckled a bit when she said that he was the best gift she could receive. "If I had known that, I wouldn't have bothered getting a present," he gently teased her. He pulled out the slim velvet box which was wrapped in a bow. "You can go ahead and open it, if you wish." Since no one knew about their relationship, he was uncertain he wanted everyone to know that he had gotten Domenica this bracelet.

"You didn't need to do this," Domenica said with a smile as she took the gift. "But since you did, I guess I really can't keep you waiting." she teased as she opened the gift. Her breath stopped when she saw the bracelet sparkling before. "Sirius, this is beautiful," she gasped as she took it out of the velvet box. "And makes what I want to say so much harder to say," Domenica added as her tone changed from joy to one tinged with a bit of fear. "Can we talk for a moment before everyone else gets here?"

Sirius waited as patiently as possible while she opened the velvet box. He could tell that she did like the bracelet, but he was confused about what she said next. "Yeah, we can talk. What's wrong?" he asked as he had the sudden fear that perhaps she didn't want to see him any more. They really hadn't much time together and maybe she change d her mind. If she did, he would try to act all cool about it, but he was worried and concerned. You know you can tell me anything," he added.

Domenica gently took Sirius' hand and led him up to her bedroom so they could have some privacy without prying ears. She motioned for him to sit down as she tried to gather her courage up for what she was going to say. "I guess there is really no easy way to say this so I guess doing it quickly like pulling off a bandage is best." she rambled out. "I'm having a baby."

0A Sirius went wit h Domenica. He didn't know what they were planning to do up in her room, although he had some ideas on what he would like to do. He sat down when she motioned for him to do so, and he waited as patiently as possible. What he heard was not what he was expecting at all. His mouth fell open, and he had a fish-out-of-water appearance. "W-what?" he managed to stutter out.

At his reaction, albeit expected, Domenica's eyes welled up with tears as she gently took his hand and placed on her still flat belly and put her over top of his as she let out a long shuddering breath before finding the strength to speak again. "We...are having a baby," she whispered softly as tears slipped from her eyes. ; "I am not expecting anything though. I love you no matter what and I thought you should know no matter what y our decision is."

Sirius didn't want her to cry, and seeing Domenica's eyes well with tears snapped him out of his surprise to some extent. "Oh, don't cry, love," he said in a soothing tone as he wrapped an arm around her. It took another moment to pass before the fact that he was going to be a father sank in. "I'm going to be a dad," he stated, although it had a hint of a question in it. He didn't doubt what Domenica was telling him. She wouldn't lie about something as important as this. He was still just surprised. Slowly, he smiled. "I'm just surprised," he told her. "It wasn't something that I was expecting to hear, but it's a good thing. Isn't it?" He was already wondering if he should have gotten her a ring instead of a bracelet. "You don't have to be alone in this. I'm not going anywhere." He gave her one of his goofy doglike grins.

Domenica couldn't breathe for a moment when Sirius' words registered in her mind. Words could not express how she felt at the moment as she flew into his arms and hugged him before kissing him deeply, hoping he would get her great sense of relief and love at that moment. "We have another problem though. We will actually have to tell every one now or the baby will do that for us."

Sirius wrapped his arms around Dory when she flew into them. He was still not sure he was prepared for all of this, but he would do his best. Her next words caused him to pale slightly. He had forgotten that they had to tell everyone, and it was even worse now, since she was pregnant. "Do you think we could hold off a bit or something? I'd rather not come to your birthday party and then be killed by James and your dad." He gave a slight laugh, despite the fact that he thought that they might kill him.

"My Dad isn't going to kill you," Domenica stated bluntly, noting that she said nothing of James. "In fact, after my mother found out and then told him, he was actually sort of happy to be a grandfather. He did ask who the father was and I said I had to tell the father first before he was allowed to know and he went for it. Trust me; my Dad is not the one you need to worry about."

Sirius felt relieved to hear that her father wasn't going to kill her. "Well, we can tell them then," he said. He did think that they should tell someone, and if they already knew she was pregnant, then it wouldn't hurt to tell them that he was the father. He was even considering proposing to her, but he was afraid she might take it the wrong way. Plus, he didn't have a ring either. He should at least do something right! He had also noticed her lack in mentioning James. "Maybe we should hold off telling James a bit. I love my best mate, but I'd rather not see him kill me in a fit of rage." James was like a brother to him, but since James was an only child, he knew that he felt like Domenica was more like a sister to him than just a cousin. He might not take the news well that his best mate had buggered his cousin and gotten her preggers.

"Then we had better come up with an acceptable story real quick." Domenica stated. "Because they will all be here in five minutes and we can't hide for much longer."

Sirius slowly nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. Er...let's just hold off telling James tonight at least. It'll give us one more night of peace. "He didn't know how James would react, but he was worried that it could turn out very bad. "I suppose we could quickly tell your parents though," he said. If they had a few minutes, they could do that.

"They know my end already. T hey may just want to hear yours. Do we want to do this together or do you want to prove your Gryffindor bravery against Charles Knight?" Domenica said with a smile as she took his hand.

Sirius considered his options. It would be easier to do it with Domenica there. Her parents would be less likely to be furious with him with her the re, but this was perhaps something he should do on his own. "I'll talk with you r father," he said. He had already made up his mind. He would do right by Domenica and his child, and he might as well admit to what happened and ask permission to marry her. He did love her too. It was just a logical step. He stood up and gave Domenica a kiss. "All will be okay. I promise," he told her as he moved towards the door. "Know where I might find your father?" he asked. He was actually feeling pretty good about talking to her father at the moment. Charles Knight was a much better and nicer father than his own father ever was. It couldn't be too bad, right?

Domenica nodded with a smile. "He's up in his office...debating on whether he should crash my party or not." she replied. "It's upstairs...second door on the left."

Sirius took a deep breath. "I'll be right back." He gave Domenica another quick kiss before he left the room. He went up to the second floor and found the second door on the left. He paused there for just a moment before he knocked on the door and waited to be admitted to the room.

Charles Knight was quietly reading the evening edition of the Daily Prophet when he heard a knock at his door. He ran his fingers quickly through his graying brown hair and straightened his tie to make him mo re look like the lawyer he was rather than three sheets to the wind Gryffindor he used to be. Once he deemed himself presentable he flicked his wand to open the door. A small smirk fell upon his lips when he saw Sirius Black standing there. "I had a feeling it was you." he said in a calm but knowing tone as he waved the boy in.

Sirius swallowed hard when Charles Knight said that he had a feeling it was he. He hoped that it was just who was at the door, but he had a feeling it was more than that. "Hello, Sir," he said more formally than norm al as he entered. He didn't shut the door behind him. "Domenica told me about her...er. ...condition and I thought I should mention that I...well, that I am the father." He stayed near the door and felt like he should bolt for it, but he kept up his Gryffindor bravery. "Er...I do love your daughter. It wasn't just about...you know...we do love each other, and I plan to do right by her and our child. It's why I ask permission to ask her hand in marriage," he said rather quickly and in a rambling manner. He looked young and nervous as he stood before Domenica's father. He then realized that he should explain further. "I do want to marry her. I just thought we might have a bit more time and all..." he trailed off. "I'm sorry," he blurted out. He thought a lot of Charles Knight, and he just didn't want to ruin things any more than they might have been ruined.

Charlie smiled at Sirius' and raised his hand to hush him and to stop him from rambling. "I had figured it was either you or Remus and I knew my assumption would be proven when one of you came to me." he said calmly as he offered Sirius a seat. "Sirius, I can somewhat understand where you are coming from since I was somewhat of a playboy in my day before meeting my wife. I am not angry because my daughter is happy. You are the reason why she is happy. Before I give you my decision, I would like to ask you a few questions...if that is alright?"

Sirius slowly sank down in the offered chair. He was slightly offended when Charlie said that it could also be Remus, but he also knew that he had a point. It could have been Remus instead of Sirius. After all, Sirius really had never seemed interested in Domenica that way before, but everything had changed. He did love Domenica, and he wanted to do right by her. He took a deep breath and blew it out lightly. He was feeling a little bit calmer. No one had killed him yet. It was a good sign. "Sure, of course, you can. Ask away," he said as he got back a little bit of his normal swagger.

"How long have you and Domenica been you and Domenica?" Charlie asked as he poured himself some fire whiskey and offered some to Sirius to try to ease the boy's nerves a little bit more.

Sirius took the glass of fire whiskey and drank half of it before responding. It looked rather bad that the first night that he and Domenica had done anything was the night she had also gotten pregnant. "Well, it's been two months or so," he said. They had always been pretty close and great friends, but nothing had happened until they got to that bar and relaxed. Everything changed that night.

"How much does the rest of the group know?" Charlie said with a smile as he downed his own glass. "I am sure James may not be as understanding as me."

Sirius was concerned about James finding out. Peter would be happy for them. Remus would likely understand or he hoped he would, but he didn't know how James would react. There was one good thing about it all. He knew that Lily would understand, and she was very close to James. Perhaps she could hold him back. "As far as I know, no one else knows about Domenica and me. I haven't told anyone, and she talked like she had only told you and Mrs. Knight. They don't even know that we've been seeing each other."

Charlie laughed and poured Sirius another drink. "You're going to need the liquid courage then, my boy." he laughed. "James is so much like his father was and so much like me as well. If you need help with that one, let me know." he added as h e leaned back in his chair. "Domenica didn't tell us right out. My wife figured it out and told me and then Domenica told us." he corrected. "Now, I have a more serious question that you may also get from my daughter. Would you still be marrying her, either now or eventually, even if there was no baby?"

Sirius had finished his first drink and was glad for the second. He would need all the courage he could muster to tell James. Perhaps he should tell the others and Lily first and then tell James. He would definitely need backup. "Well, you still found out," he commented about the baby. They would have had to tell them eventually, and he realized that. It was probably better for them to find out first. It prepared them a bit more to find out about his being the father. He thought about the serious question, and he searched for the truth of the matter. He was crazy about Domenica. He was depressed when she wasn't around. He knew the answer. "I would have eventually married her. Baby or no baby. I do love her." He gave a slight laugh. "I might have taken things a bit slower than jump into marriage, but it would have been the end result." If Domenica would have him...

Charlie approved of the answer and his smile proved it. "Then if my daughter agrees, you have my blessing to take her as your wife." he said as he offered his hand to Sirius to welcome him into the family.

Sirius let out a sig h of relief. "Good," he said as he took Charlie's hand and shook it. "I won't do it right away though. I want to find the right ring...do it right and all." He would propose soon though. "I suppose that we should try telling our friends and hope that James doesn't kill me," he said with a laugh, although a bit of his nervousness crept back into his voice. He dreaded telling James. He didn't want to die, but even more than that, he didn't want to ruin James and his friendship.

"If you would like my advice, it is better to tell them and get it over with rather than dealing with the aftermath of them finding out from another source." Charlie stated. "Domenic a will not let James kill you. She ha s a damn quick wand and a nasty fireball and she'll have James on his arse before he gets a shot off. But don't you think he would rather hear it from you two and not on the rumor mill among the Aurors?"

Sirius knew that Charlie was right, despite the fact that he still dreaded telling his best mate that he had knocked up his cousin. "I don't plan to let it get that far. I suppose we'll have to break the news later tonight before the truth comes out." He finished off the last bit of the fire whiskey in his drink. He needed it. He still thought that they might want to take Lily aside and speak to her first. She could control James just as well as anyone else. He suddenly thought of something strange too. He was getting the family he always wanted (if Domenica did accept his marriage proposal). "So, does this mean I can call you dad soon?" he asked with a dog like grin on his face.

"You can call me dad as soon as you like." Charlie said as he pulled Sirius into a strong hug. "As long as you don't hurt my daughter."

Sirius grinned and returned the hug. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm a loyal old dog, "he said, although there was much more truth in the dog part than most people knew, since it was his animagus form. "I wouldn't do anything to harm your daughter," he said quite seriously and honestly. He then smiled warmly. "I already like you much better than my real dad," he stated with a laugh. It was the truth because Sirius didn't get along with his parents, so it wasn't hard for him to like anyone better.

Charlie patted Sirius on the back and released the hug. "No offense lad but your father was a first class git in every sense of the word and I enjoyed knocking his arse to the ground on more than one occasion." he said with a Gryffindor smirk. "Shouldn't you be getting back to the birthday girl? I am sure the others will be here shortly."

Sirius laughed. "None taken and my mum is even worse than he is." He hated his mother much more than his father. His father may be mean, but his mother was mean and crazy. Sadly, he thought that his parents might slightly approve of the marriage. The Knights were along standing pureblood family like the Blacks. His family couldn't ask for a better pureblood match. He nodded about getting back to Domenica. "I better get back. If I don't return soon, she might come looking for me." She hadn't thought that her dad would kill him, but the longer he was away, she might worry. He gave Charlie a smile and a nod. "Thanks," he said before he left the room and quickly found Domenica. "Happy birthday again," he said as he kissed her on the lips. He definitely was in pretty good spirits, despite being worried about James.

Domenica smiled and returned the kiss when Sirius returned before resting her head on his shoulder as her arms wrapped around his waist. "I was beginning to thin k my Dad was cross examining you. I am assuming by the smile that everything went well."

Sirius wrapped his arms around her and chuckled. "I was pretty worried there, but things went well. He thinks we need to tell the others though. I think we should mention something to Lily first before we make the huge announcement." Lily could help gauge things with James. They would need her help, and she wasn't likely to tell before they told.

James waited as Lily put on some earrings. "Do you really think Dory will like the gift?" James asked. He thought he knew his cousin very well, but Lily had decided that she would get Dory something a bit more feminine instead of the broom servicing kit that James wanted to get her.

Lily laughed. "I think she will love it. It'll go lovely with her hair." They had gotten her this lovely dark red cashmere sweater that had flecks of deep gold in it. It was very Gryffindor, but it was also dark, which made it work more for Domenica Knight. She then put on her cloak. "Let's go, James," she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek. The two of them had been dating since their seventh year. Lily had always liked James to some extent, but she didn't really start to fall for him until he grew up a bit. Now, they were pretty much inseparable.

The two of them disapparated and appeared at Copperstone Manor. James gave Lily a kiss on the cheek as he raised his hand and knocked on the door. The two waited for someone to answer the door, so they could enter.

Domenica jumped slightly when she heard the knock at the door. "I guess it's time to put our game faces on." she told Sirius as she gave him one last kiss and then went to get the door. "Lily! James!" she cried out loud enough for Sirius to hear. "Surprisingly, you two are not the first ones here this year." she exclaimed as she let them in.

James gave his cousin a hug. "Happy Birthday, Dory," he said. He glanced over to Lily. "Lily was taking forever to get ready," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair, which made it messier looking. "Who beat us this year?" he asked as he hadn't seen Sirius until he stepped inside. "Ah, you are here early, mate," he said to Sirius.

Sirius could barely look at James when he and Lily came in. "Yeah, I decided to stop in early," he told his best mate. Everything had changed so quickly in the past hour since he had been at Copperstone Manor. He didn't know how in the world he was going to tell James the truth.

Lily glared slightly at James when he said she was the reason they were late. "Well, if James had just wrapped the gift as I asked him fifty times, then we would have been here earlier," she said with a slight huff before she gave Domenica a hug. "Happy Birthday," she said warmly to her.

James gave Lily a sheepish look when she mentioned the wrapped present. He had 'forgotten' to do it. It was just easier for Lily to fix it up, and it looked much nicer.

"Thank you both," Domenica said as she took the gift and returned the hugs. "Don't you know never to trust the boys to do anything? I doubt either one of them would have made it out of Hogwarts without a little help." she said with a laugh to Lily. "Remus might have been able to do things on his own though."

Lily laughed. "You're welcome, and I should have known, but I was just trying to get him to help with something." She winked over to James who stuck out his tongue at her playfully. "I swear he is never going to grow up," she said with a sigh. She didn't completely mind if James grew up. He could be very serious about some things, and he could be playful about others. It would work out.

James gave a mock offended look to his cousin. "I can do things, but Lily is much better at the gift-wrapping, don't you agree?" Dory had seen his attempts at gift-wrapping. They were pretty pathetic.

"Yes, I have cousin and I must say that this was one of your better attempts since usually you just throw a bow on it and call it wrapped in the bag that you bought it in." Domenica stated with a smirk.

James looked to Lily. "See, it's not a bad idea, and it takes a lot less time."

Lily rolled her eyes and tossed her long red hair over her shoulder. "That's why I had to fix it." She shook her head and looked over to Sirius. He looked strangely nervous tonight, although she doubts that James would notice anything. She moved closer to Domenica. "Is everything okay with Sirius?" she whispered to her, so James wouldn't overhear or Sirius for that matter.

"He's fine...probably just a little bit tired since Dumbledore has been keeping him bus with the Order and all." Domenica whispered to Lily, hoping that it sounded convincing enough rather than the truth. "Why do you ask?"

Lily wasn't certain if she believed Domenica or not, but she also had no real reason not to. She shrugged. "He just seems a bit quiet tonight," she commented as she looked over to him once more. Sirius was generally more boisterous, but he appeared almost awkward around them tonight. It was just odd.

Sirius noticed that Lily glanced over to him. He wondered if Dory would tell Lily what was re ally going on. He still thought that they should tell Lily first, but he was worried about telling anyone a t the same time. He sighed. What a mess he had gotten them in! He decided that he should try not to act too quiet any more, so he grinned at his best mate. "So, you going to tell me what you got Domenica?" he asked James in a conspiratorial tone.

James grinned at his best mate in the entire world. "We didn't get what I wanted to get her," he stated. He leaned in and whispered in Sirius's ear, "We got her a sweater. Boring, I know." He moved back and laughed. "I wanted to get her a broom kit." He shrugged slightly. "So what did you get her?" he asked Sirius.

Sirius laughed. "I'm sure a broom kit would have gone well, but you know how women like clothes." He rolled his eyes as h e thought it was silly at how much time most women put into their appearance. Domenica wasn't quite like that, but he didn't think much of giving clothes as birthday presents. However, when James asked Sirius what he had gotten her, he didn't know what to say. "Oh, it was nothing much. Just something I picked up and thought she might like," he said, although he still didn't quite answer the question, and he hoped that James wouldn't realize it. "So, when is Remus coming, so we can start this party?" he asked.

James didn't realize that Sirius hadn't answered his question, although he completely agreed with his best mate over the broom kit and then women and clothes. He was distracted when Sirius asked when Remus was coming. "I'm not sure. I'm surprised he isn't here already." He looked over to Dory, who was talking to Lily. "When is Remus coming? And, is Peter coming too?" he asked his cousin.

"Give him time. The party's just getting started and Remus hasn't arrived yet." Domenica said reassuringly. "I am sure he will perk up."

Lily did notice that Sirius was acting a little more normal now as the two friends seemed to be conspiring. "Yes, I suppose so." She gave Domenica a smile. "So have you had a good birthday so far? Have you gotten presents from your parents yet?"

Sirius looked aw ay from James and over to Domenica. It was still hard to believe that she was carrying his child, and he smiled faintly at the thought. "Yeah, when is Remus coming? And Peter?" He assumed Peter would be coming, but to be honest, he didn't know all of the people Domenica invited.

"So far, it's been fairly uneventful." Domenica stated. "My parents got me a few things. The best was a crystal rainbow maker from Italy since they claimed we needed a little brightness in these dark times." she explained as she checked her watch. "Peter said he wasn't coming but Remus should be here any second. He did floo me earlier saying that he might be late."

Lily smiled warmly. "Oh, I bet that crystal rainbow maker is lovely," she said. She had seen them before in a shop window at Diagon Alley. They only had the one, which they had gotten from Italy as well. "We could all use a little brightness these days," she agreed.

Remus had been running frantically all over Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley to find the perfect gift for Domenica and in the process had ended up incredibly late. He found her a locket which he put the Knight Coat of Arms on it for it and had it wrapped before he apparated to Copperstone Manor and knocked on the door before walking in. He practically lived at this house when he was a boy so walking in was not out of the ordinary. "Sorry I'm late. Happy Birthday Dory." he said breathlessly as he gave her the gift and kissed her on the cheek.

"No worries, Remus. It was James and Sirius that were getting antsy." Domenica reassure him as she flicked her wand to turn on some music.

Lily smiled when Remus entered and gave him a hug. "The boys don't seem to know what to do without you," she said with a laugh. She was so glad that Remus could make it, although she was a bit surprised about Peter. He often didn't seem to belong in the group, and she was worried about him. "Did Peter give a reason for not coming," she asked Domenica quietly.

James grinned when Remus came in. "We were thinking you weren't going to make it, Moony." He laughed. "Did you wait until the last minute to find a gift?" h e asked as he playfully nudged his friend.

"No, it took me this long to find something fitting for her," Remus stated in his own defense before his gaze shifted down a bit out of embarrassment. "Then I had to find the money to pay for it."

James patted Remus's shoulder. He knew that his friend had a lot of money woes, especially since no one wanted to hire a werewolf. "You know you could have just borrowed some money. I wouldn't have minding giving you some," he said quietly to Remus. James was rather wealthy, and he would do anything to help Remus out. In fact, he would have just given Remus some money, if he thought his friend would take it.

Domenica shook her head. "He just said he had something do to and left it at that." she sighed as she stole a glance over at Sirius, something that did not go unnoticed by Remus.

Lily slowly nodded. "Okay." She was worried about Peter. He seemed more distant to them since they had graduated.

The glance over at Sirius definitely caught Remus' attention and then he looked over at his best friend who seemed a bit tense. "Padfoot, you seem a bit off. Something we should know about?"

James didn't noticed Dory's glance to Sirius, but he did chuckle a bit. "Padfoot has been like that all evening," he commented to Remus as he looked over to his best mate. Something was definitely off with Sirius, but he didn't know what it could be.

Sirius caught Domenica's glance. When Remus asked if there was something they should know about, he burst out wit h "No!" Then, he realized how suspicious that sounded. "Oh, it's nothing really. Just been thinking. "He didn't know what he could possibly be thinking about except what Domenica told him, but he suddenly came up with something. "Regulus contacted me a couple days ago. He said there was something really important he had to tell me, and I told him to get lost." He shrugged. "Just been thinking about it. Reggie rarely ever tried to contact me before." It wasn't a complete lie. His brother, the Death Eater, did contact him. He just hadn't thought anything about it until now, and it was a good excuse for being a little off.

James was surprised to hear that Regulus had contacted Sirius. "You haven't really talked to him since you moved out. Did he say anything more than that it was really important?" he asked. Sirius had come to live with James and his family during the summer after Sirius turned sixteen. He hadn't been back home since, and he wondered what was going on with Regulus for him to contact him. It seemed like a trap to him. No one could trust them.

Lily didn't know what to say about Regulus contacting Sirius again. She thought that Regulus might have a change of heart, but she didn't know. Her relationship with her sister had been strained, but she still tried to keep in touch with Petunia as much as possible. It was even worse though since her sister had married Vernon Dursley. He was one of the worst kind of Muggles, and her letters to her sister hadn't been returned in months, since they were married. It was a shame really when family couldn't get along.

"Maybe he has seen a new light," Domenica said as she swallowed hard. Something in the air was upsetting her stomach and she was doing her level best not to get sick but quickly lost and had to excuse herself as discretely as possible before her secret was out in the open for everyone.

Remus wasn't entirely convinced with Sirius' answer. It seemed like he was fishing for something and things escalated a bit more when Domenica left the room. Remus' keen senses, thanks to being a werewolf, picked up quickly why she had left by sound and a slight smell. "Someone better go check on Dory because if I'm right, she just got sick."

Sirius shrugged. "Maybe, but I doubt it." He really didn't want to give his brother a chance. "And, he didn't s ay anything else. Just that h e had some information." A look of concern passed over his face when Dory left quickly. He started to move to go check on her, but he realized that it wasn't something he would typically do. He couldn't let them know quite yet. "Why don't you check on her, Lily? You're a girl," he said. He really did want to go check on Dory, but he felt tied to the lie that nothing was going on between them.

James didn't think that Regulus could ever see the light. He was wit h Sirius on this one. "He probably is just trying to get information on the Order of the Phoenix or something sneaky like that. You can't trust a Slytherin." He watched as Dory ran off, and he frowned. He hoped she wasn't getting the flu. It was horrible to be sick on your birthday.

Lily rolled her eyes when James s aid that you couldn't trust a Slytherin. She actually trusted Severus Snape, who had been her childhood friend, but she had to admit that things had changed in their friendship, since she married James. "I'll go check on her," she said as she left the boys to go check on Domenica. She went to the bathroom and tapped on the door before opening it. "Are you alright, Dory?" she asked. "Do you think you have the flu?" She put her hand on Dory's forehead, but she didn't think she felt feverish.

The look of concern that washed over Sirius' face and how he nearly jumped out of his seat when Dory ran off was unmistakable. Remus leaned forward in his chair while Lily and Dory were out of the room, looking Sirius dead in the eye as he spoke to him. "There is something going on here and if you lie to me about it again...I swear to Merlin, Padfoot...I will drag your arse outside and beat the shit out of you." he said quite seriously with not hint of a joke. "What is going on between you and Domenica?"

Sirius didn't know what to do. He was seriously considering just letting Remus beat him up. It would be much better than telling the truth. He glanced over to James, hoping to the gods that he wasn't catching on to anything. He tried to think of some answer, but Sirius just couldn't, and he shrugged slightly. "I don't know what you mean, Moony. Is it your time of the month? You seem more moody than usual." He tried to laugh it off, but he also glanced off to where Domenica had gone, and he seemed anxious for her to return. He also was doing his best to avoid James, and it was completely not like him.

James missed Sirius's concern for Dory. He was concerned about his cousin as well, and he was looking after to where Lily had gone off after her.

After she had thrown up, Domenica wished that Sirius had come to her but knew he could not just yet. She pulled a bit roughly away from Lily when she checked for a fever but then apologized. ; She was more used to having guys as friends and had to often prove that she could hold her own with them. "No, just something I had didn't quite agree with me," Domenica said as she washed her mouth out with some water. "I'm sorry I jerked back. Thanks." she offered as she held on to the sink to stand up and steady herself a bit to regain her composure before going back out to the guys.

Lily blushed with embarrassment when Domenica pulled away from her. "It's okay," she said. "I'm just concerned." She laughed lightly. "You're not the type to run off and get sick often." She knew that Domenica tried to hang out with the guys, and it made her tougher and slightly less feminine at times, but Lily was used to her by now, and she was still concerned. For some reason, Lily didn't know if she completely believed Domenica. "Are you sure it is just something you ate? We'd all hate for you to be sick for your birthday."

"No, that was last week, Padfoot," Remus snapped. "Usually you remember because usually you are there but this time..." Remus snapped back. "It still doesn't escape the fact that you are avoiding my question."

"I'm sure. There's nothing to worry about." Domenica said convincingly as she walked back into the living room to catch the tail end of Remus' tirade in Sirius' direction. "Leave him alone," she said with a strong forcefulness behind it.

"I'm just trying to get an answer and he's avoiding the question." Remus protested since he was usually able to sway Domenica to his point of view.

"And I said drop it." Domenica reiterated.

"That has never worried you before." Remus stated. "You're getting very protective of Padfoot recently...almost like you two were in a relationship..."

Domenica didn't say anything at first. This was not how she wanted them to all find out but she couldn't continue lying to them. "Well, they always said you were the smartest out of all of us."

James was slowly realizing that something was going on. It wasn't that he was stupid. It was just that the thoughts that Domenica and Sirius could both be hiding something from them just never would cross his mind. "So what is going on?" he asked as he looked at his best mate and his cousin.

Lily followed Domenica out from the bathroom. She still thought something was going on. No one had been the same, and there was this strange tension or something going on between Sirius and Domenica. When Remus mentioned that the two of them were in a relationship and Domenica practically confirmed it, she gasped and her eyes grew wide. She knew what was wrong with Domenica. Only another woman would pick up right away why Domenica was ill, and it had nothing to do with the flu or food poisoning. "You're...." She then suddenly shut up as she looked at James. She quickly moved over to him and grabbed his right hand firmly. It was his wand hand, and she was no fool. James wouldn't like the news if she was right. "You should tell us what is going on," she said gently.

Domenica sighed deeply, hating being cornered like this but she had to face it. "Sirius and I have been seeing each other for the last two months." she said simply and hoped that she did not lead them on to the other part of their secret.

Lily still felt like there was more to the truth, and she kept a tight hold on James's hand.

James was shocked when Domenica confessed that she had been seeing Sirius. He didn't want to believe it. In fact, he hoped that ' seeing each other' just meant that they saw and nothing else. He wasn't that naive though. "How could you?" he asked, and he would have grabbed Sirius or done a number other things if Lily wasn't cutting off the circulation to his hand. "You're my best friend, Sirius...like a brother. It's just wrong," he said in a betrayed tone.

Sirius was relieved when Domenica came out of the bathroom, but his jaw dropped op en when she flat out told their friends that they had been seeing each other for the past two months. He felt worse when it came to James's reaction. "I'm sorry, mate. It wasn't planned. It just sort of happened," he said lamely. He didn't mean to fall in love with Domenica. It had just happened. "We were going to tell you. We just didn't know how to bring it about." He gave a slight laugh, trying to make light of this situation. "It's not like I'm your actual brother, James. Dory and I are no relation." Well, they might actually be distant relation s. The Blacks did sleep with a lot of purebloods, and there was a limited gene pool there, but it wasn't like they were close cousins or anything.

Domenica was furious at James' reaction and her wand was pulled as she crossed the room to stand beside Sirius. "How could he?! How could you?!" she roared as she slapped James hard across the face. "Both of you." she spat as she included Remus in this. "We were going to tell you but we needed to find a way in which you wouldn't over react. Turns out that doesn't exist!" she spat in her cousin's direction. "WE made a choice and I would expect my cousin and my best friend to be happy for us."

"And what about us?" Remus chimed in.

"What about us? You said long ago, probably when we were eleven, that there was no future with a werewolf since every moon could be the last. My brother is proof of that." Domenica ground out as she turned back on James with a fury as she stayed put next to Sirius. "Now, the two o f you have a choice. You can either accept Sirius and I and we can move on or you can reject it and then we are no longer family and I swear on Merlin's wand that I will kick your arse from here to the Pacific and back and I assure you that I don't necessarily need my wand to do it. So what will it be?"

James was shocked when Dory slapped him. It was a good thing Lily was there and that Dory was his cousin and a girl. He would be half tempted to hit her back. "Perhaps we wouldn't have overreacted if you hadn't kept it such a secret," he blurted out. Deep down, he felt betrayed. When he fell in love with Lily, he told Sirius and Dory. They were the first two he told. When Lily finally agreed to going out with him, he told his friends. He never kept Lily a secret. He just wouldn't suspect his cousin and his best mate to keep secrets from him. "So, what else are you keeping from us?" he asked suddenly, not knowing that there was something else.

Lily didn't like it when Domenica slapped James. She thought it was uncalled for, despite the fact that James and Remus did overreact a bit. "James, don't," she said softly. "Dory and Sirius have a right to be together. You know that. They never acted like that with us, and you know they could have." She laughed gently at her own expense. "I never was very kind to you all those times you asked me out," she reminded him. She wasn't kind to him during the times she hated him or thought she hated him. "They should be happy together," she said gently as she tried to calm him down.

James shook his head. "It's different between us, Lils." He looked to Domenica and Sirius. "Is there anything else you want to tell us?" he asked again.

"How is it different?" Domenica asked, the rage gone out of her voice and it was replaced with a deep sadness. "How is any of this different?" she asked again as her voice cracked with the tears that were welling in her eyes.

James sputtered to try to think of why this was different. He was throw n off by the sadness and the tears in her eyes. His cousin had cried only a few times that he could remember, and he was unnerved by it. "It...it just is. You're my cousin, and you're my best friend," he said to each in turn. "You should have told me. I should have known sooner."

Lily felt horrible for Dory. It was her birthday, and they shouldn't be fighting like this over something so trivial. "We shouldn't be doing this today," she said gently to all of them. "It is a surprise, but it's not bad. I know I am very happy for you two," she told Domenica and Sirius. She meant it. She wouldn't have expected them to end up together, but she was happy for them.

Sirius didn't know what to say. He put his arm protectively around Domenica. He wouldn't tell James or Remus to leave, but Domenica had the right to do so. At least Lily was on their side. "Thanks, Lils," he said softly. He hadn't always been overly fond of Lily, but it was because he was afraid that she would take James away from him. It all worked out, and he had very fond thoughts of his best mate's girl. She was a good person. He then turned his gaze to James. He thought about what James asked. Was there anything else they were holding back? There was, and he suddenly didn't feel like keeping it secret. "There is one other thing. Domenica and I are having a child," he said in a tone that suggested that there was nothing they could do about it. "Her parents know, and it is time for you to know. We didn't want it to come out like this, but there it is. That's it." He wasn't going to mention that they were getting married. He hadn't asked Dory yet, although he planned to as soon as he could get a ring.

Lily smiled at Sirius. "No problem," she said. She did mean it when she said she was happy for them. She cared a lot about them. They were the only true family she had left since her parents had been killed. She had her sister, but they rarely spoke. Petunia had always been so jealous of her magical powers, and that beast she married was one of the worst Muggles she had ever known. She wasn't too surprised either when Sirius blurted out that Domenica was pregnant. Lily knew as soon as Domenica had gotten sick but wasn't sick. "Congratulations," she said as she moved in front of James to keep herself between James and Sirius. She didn't want another blow up to begin.

James was shocked by the news. He thought that there might be something else, but he never would have guessed that this could be the news. "Pregnant?" he said as he moved forward to actually attack his best mate. Fortunately, Lily was in the way, and she stamped on his foot hard, which caused him to yelp slightly and hop back. He wanted to say many more things, but the death glare Lily gave him shut him up, and he just mumbled a bit. "I'm not happy about this," he did manage to s ay as he crossed his arms and glared at them. He was even a little tiffed at Lily for being on their side about this. Couldn't she see how wrong it was?

Remus stepped back as everything unraveled in front of him but as soon as the words that not only were Domenica and Sirius an item came out but she was expecting his child, he snapped. "You son of a bitch!" he growled as he reeled back and hit Sirius hard straight in the jaw with a quick right hook. "You're unbelievable...totally unbelievable. I can't even stand to be around you right now." he said with utter disgust at Sirius.

Sirius was pleased that Lily had a handle on James, but he quickly realized that they should have figured this out better on what to do about Remus. He was shocked when Remus punched him right in the face, and he stumbled backwards a couple of steps and rubbed his jaw. "It wasn't like we planned any of this. It just happened, and if I had to do it again, I would," he said with the hint of a dog growl in his tone.

"When will you learn to think before you act?!" Remus growled. "This isn't just something you can brush aside here. This is a baby. Have you even thought about how you and Dory will raise it?"

Domenica couldn't stand this any longer. Tears were burning at her eyes that she was fighting with anger to not let fall. She didn't want to have anyone seeing her cry right now but she was not about to hide in her room right now. Without saying a word, she pushed past the rest of them and went out to her parents' balcony while the rest of them fought it out over something that only concerned one of them.

Lily watched helplessly as Dory ran past them and upstairs. She was torn between going up there to console her friend or berate her other friends and husband. She figured that she could give Dory a minute, and she rounded upon James and Remus. "How dare you two!" she said harshly and yet she did not raise her voice. "Dory and Sirius are your friends. You act like Sirius stole your favorite broom or something." She looked to James. "Dory is your cousin, James. She is a grown woman who can decide for herself who she wants to be with." Then, she turned on Remus. "And, you, Remus. You should be ashamed of yourself. I know you are hurting that she didn't pick you, but she and Sirius have decided to be together. They are having a child together, and all you and James can think of is how it affects you when it really doesn't. It is between Sirius and Domenica, and we should be their friends and stand by them in whatever they decide. We are all adults here...or did you forget that?" she said. Her green eyes were blazing with anger, and her cheeks were a bit red like her red hair.

James was beginning to feel a bit embarrassed by how he was acting. As much as he hated to admit it, Lily had a point. What was done was done. They couldn't change it. "I'm sorry, Lily," he mumbled.

Lily rolled her eyes. "It's not me who you should be apologizing to," she told James, although she could tell him tonight that she wasn't happy with him, and he best like sleeping on the couch.

James glanced over to Sirius. He hesitated, since he didn't exactly want to apologize to him. He was still mad at him. "You should have told me, Sirius," he said. "But I guess nothing can be done about it now," he said, which was about as much of an apology as Sirius was going to get from James at the moment.

Remus watched as Domenica went out to the balcony and stopped himself. "Go after her Padfoot before she blows us all up or I will." He stated seriously.

As Sirius left, Lily turned to James and Remus. "Perhaps we should leave the gifts, say happy birthday, and leave them alone." The party was pretty much ruined. She definitely didn't know how to save it. Plus, she needed to speak to James more on how he was=2 0acting. It wasn't right. Dory was his cousin and Sirius was his best mate. He should be happy for them.

James slowly nodded. He knew that he was in the doghouse as far as Lily was concerned. "Yeah. Perhaps we should go," he said as he glanced over to Moony to see if he was going to leave or not.

"Some how leaving just doesn't seem like the right thing to do." Remus sighed. "The lot of us haven't been together in one place at one time without a battle going on for months."But staying without putting all of this behind us is just going to bring on the potential for another fight. I don't know exactly what we should do."

Lily looked over at James. Remus was right. They hadn't had a chance to be together or even celebrate anything since they graduated. The war was quickly getting worse, and they were outnumbered. Anything could happen to any of them at any time. She knew that a lot, since her parents were murdered. "We really should stay, but what happened as to be put behind us. We really should be happy for them. They are our friends...our family." She truly did consider them family. Soon, she would be married to James and have Dory as a cousin by marriage. As far as she was concerned, Remus and Sirius were family as well. Despite the fact that she still had her sister, they were more her family than Petunia was or ever would be. "Please. We should make the best of this," she pleaded.

James didn't know when the next time they could get together again, except perhaps he and Lily's wedding, unless Dory and Sirius got married before them. Dory and Sirius getting married. It just didn't sound right, but he was sure in time he could accept it. He really didn't want to fight any more with his best mate and his cousin who was like a sister to him. He sighed. "You're right. I'm willing to put this behind us. What do you say, Moony?" He would be on his best behavior. Perhaps they could salvage the party, and if Domenica wanted them to go, then they would obey and not argue.

"I say we stay unless Dory and Sirius ask us to leave." Remus stated firmly. "Given the fact that no hexes or fireballs have been thrown yet, we still may have a chance of salvaging this evening. I think Prongs and I will need to take our feet out of our mouths and offer a proper apology t o them."

Sirius listened to Lily go off on James and Remus. He was glad that she was on their side. Lily was always the more reasonable one. He accepted James's apology, and he supposed that20Remus had given him one as well, since he told him to go find Dory. "I'll get her," he said as he was considerably happier at the moment than he had been once they started to yell at him for dating Dory and getting her pregnant. He quickly ran upstairs to the balcony where he found Domenica standing there. He put his arms around her. "I think our friends are coming around. You should have seen Lily yelling at Prongs and Moony." He lightly kissed her on the cheek in hopes to calm her down.

"Some of them should be lucky that they are not charcoal by now." Domenica ground out before resting her head against Sirius' shoulder. "I doubt there is any saving to this party now. So what do we do now?"

Sirius thought about what they should do as he wrapped his arms around her. "It could have been worse, I suppose. At least we had Lily backing us up." If Lily hadn't been there, he really thought James would have gone off the deep end. It was bad enough that Remus had punched him. It still smarted, and it would likely bruise before the night was over. "W e could ask them to leave, but they are our friends. We could at least have some dessert and send them on their merry way, if they are willing to be civil."

"We should test the waters first; see how they are handling things while I get some ice for that nice bruise Remus gave you. If they can't act like adults, then we ask them to leave and then I am going home with you...if you want that." Domenica stated.

Sirius thought briefly about that idea. He did want Domenica to come home with him tonight. He had even cleaned since she had last been in his flat, and it was quite nice now. "Sounds like a plan," he said as he grinned at her. The grin caused a slight pain in his face where he had been punched, and he winced. "Remind me not to get punched by Moony again," he said with a light laugh. He really hoped their friends could get over this. He didn't want to lose them.

Domenica summoned a wash cloth with some ice in it and held it against the dark bruise that was forming on his face. "He may look sickly but he is anything but," she reminded him. "Let's face the music here."

Sirius winced slightly when Domenica place the cloth against his cheek. "Yeah, I know. I just didn't expect him to punch me," he said. He would have been more prepared if James had done it, but Lily had managed to keep him in check. "Yeah, let's go," he said as they left the balcony and went back to their friends. He thought that =2 0James and Remus looked calmer. "Hey," he greeted them as he prepared to dodge another punch or spell.

James glanced over when Sirius and Domenica entered the room again. He gave=2 0his friend a sheepish smile. "That's quite a shiner you are getting there, mate," he said in attempts to be friendly. He glanced over to his cousin and gave her a shier, sheepish smile. "Sorry that we overreacted, Dory."

Lily noticed that James was trying to behave, and she smiled. "Congratulations! We are happy for you...or some of us are getting there," she said, adding a tinge of warning towards Remus and James to behave themselves.

"Thank you," Domenica said. "I just hope you all get used to it before the baby comes or there may be more issues." she said with a smile as she sat down. "Of course, I have to miss most of the action now."

Sirius did smile, and he was thankful that James seemed to be handling the situation a bit better. "What about you, Moony?" he asked as he kept his guard up just in case his friend wanted to slug him again.

"I would be lying if I said I was totally happy about this but I will offer my congratulations." Remus said a little shortly now that he was staring at Sirius again. "You hurt her and I swear that not even your dog form will protect you from what I will do."

Sirius smiled and tried not to wince from the pain in his cheek. "Point taken and I have no intentions on hurting Domenica ever." He laughed. "I think she would hurt me before you would get a chance, mate, if I did," he said quite honestly.

"Especially because I don't need to wait for a full moon to do it." Domenica added in. "Now, enough depressing stuff. I thought this was supposed to be my birthday party."

Sirius grinned. "That's right. So, where's the food and booze?" he said. He was starving, and he felt better that the truth was out in the open. He looked to Dory. "There is going to be food and such, right?" He hadn't eaten before he came, and he had a bottomless stomach at times.

Domenica pointed to the kitchen where a whole spread was set out. "I am surprised you didn't smell it and attack when you got here."

Sirius laughed. "I've been a bit preoccupied," he said. He then turned to their friends. "What do you say we get something to eat and get this party started off right?" It had almost been a complete disaster, but he was glad that they were finally getting along.

Lily smiled warmly. Things were working a lot better now, and she was glad that all were behaving. She gave Domenica and Sirius each a hug. "I'm so happy for you," the redhead said genuinely. She giggled a bit about Sirius's love for food. "Even distracted, I'm surprise he forgot about food," she told Domenica as she gave Sirius a playful grin.

James laughed. "We'll let's get something to eat. I'm famished as well," he said as he headed into the kitchen and began to pile up a plate with food. He still wasn't over the shock of finding out that Domenica and Sirius were not only together but also having a child, but he was willing to behave for now.

Sirius laughed. "I know, I know. I don't often forget about food, but there are some things that are more important." He glanced over to Domenica and gave her a grin. He did love her more than h e thought he could love anyone, and he was getting used to the fact that she was having his child. He then quickly made a beeline for the food, so they could get this party properly started.

**Domenica blew a kiss to Sirius as he attacked the food and the party finally got started. As the festivities continued through the night, she reflected on another birthday and another life changing one at that. Her life hadn't been this exciting since getting her Hogwarts letter. Even with the rough start, things smoothed out and their friends proved something again. They could always be counted on when the chips were down.**


End file.
